


Misinterpretation

by Alithea



Series: Devil Operatives [1]
Category: Devilman Lady, Gundam Wing, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover Spy-verse AU. The intelligence wasn't incorrect it was just misinterpreted. Some yuri-ish implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).



> This came about because of a drabble meme. I may play around a little more in this Spy-verse if the mood strikes me. Thanks to Zombie_Fetus and Jilly-chan for the encouragement.

The intelligence wasn't incorrect it was misinterpreted.

That was the excuse that was fed into Juri's earpiece. She blew a wisp of light auburn hair from her face and then took a deep breath. She was crouched and leaning against a wall with a derringer and, because the intel was _misinterpreted_, clad only in what was supposedly a classy looking negligee. It was pink, with light green fuzzy trim.

"I'm sending you backup." The voice had a feminine touch but it could have been a man.

Juri raised an eyebrow at that and nodded to herself before saying, "Affirmative."

"Don't do anything stupid."

She grinned and gritted her teeth.

_Define stupid for me_, she thought and then stood, rounded the corner and shot two of the twenty brainwashed foot soldiers in the hallway in the head.

She ducked back behind the wall as shots fired down the hallway.

"What was that?"

"Just testing the waters," Juri said softly.

"I thought I told you-"

"You told me not to do anything stupid," Juri interjected quickly. "Seeing if these guys are actually fully functional is not stupid." She heard an irritated click and added, "And they are not, by the way, so…you're welcome."

There was silence on the other end and then the voice said, "Your backup should be there soon."

"Who'd you send that can get here that-"

She stopped as random gunfire was heard in the hallway again, followed by pained grunts and the occasional snapping sound that made her skin crawl. Then there was silence. She took a breath and peered around the corner.

"Is she there?"

Juri shut her eyes and ducked back behind the wall. "Yes, Asuka, she's here. I'd ask you what you were playing at, but I have a feeling I already know the answer."

"Your mission hasn't changed by the way," Asuka said softly. "Find what the organization needs and bring it back." She chuckled and then said, "I'm sure she brought some real clothes for you."

Juri shook her head and cautiously stepped out into the hallway that was now littered with dead bodies. A woman stood at the center of the carnage with a manic look on her face.

"Eleven."

The woman looked at her sharply.

"Bring Une back. We have a mission."

The woman's eyes narrowed and then she huffed, "Yes, we do have a mission, but I'm not going to let you two have all the fun." She then reached into a pocket along her pant leg and pulled out a pair of glasses. Once she put them on her whole demeanor changed and she was quite literally a different woman.

"I thought Asuka wasn't going to let Eleven come out and play anymore?" Juri asked stiffly.

Une smiled. "And when has the leader of the Devil Operatives ever kept her word about such things?" She pulled the backpack she had on off her shoulders and held it out for Juri. "There should be something suitable for you to wear in there. I think…" She trialed off as she eyed Juri's attire and then said, "I'm not sure I'm inclined let you have them though."

Juri cleared her throat and blushed in such a manner that no one save Une would have ever noticed. "Just…It's been a long time. We can talk later."

Une nodded. "Of course and I do believe your weapons are in there as well."

"And you?"

"You know as well as I do that the only weapon I need is already about my person, whether I like it or not."

"Right." She took the bag and shook her head. She was never going to forgive Asuka for this.


End file.
